Ace of Aces
by fanwriter10101
Summary: I got a challenge here for people to take up if they wish. It's a simple Naruto x Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya of the Evil, with some Ace Combat thrown in, though Ace Combat is just used as a tool. Read the first chapter or the draft chapter to get a sense of the story. PM me if you wish to take up the challenge.


**Hello there! How are you doing their lads? Good I hope! Once, again, I present you with another one of my challenge. The first chapter is just an outline and it's a three way cross over between Naruto, Ace Combat: Zero (Which is my favorite) and Saga of Tanya the Evil. Now, I know some of you will say 'this is fucking bullshit! Why put Naruto in this world and do that to him' or 'wtf? This isn't even the Naruto we know!' to you I say, so what? It's FANFICTION! Whoever said that the Characters have to be like their canon counter-parts? So, I will say this, you can mane Naruto an OOC or make him like his canon counter-part. Besides, this is just a very rough outline chapter for anyone who wants to take up this challenge. PM me if you are interested!**

The Belkan Priority One Strategic Airspace B7R, often referred to as Area B7R and nicked "The Round Table". A semi-arid desert plateau situated along the border of the Osean Federation and the Republic of Ustio. Is one of the most strategic location in anyway war waged in the arear, not only that, but it holds valuable resources and despite the Belkan Federal Law Review, Belka still retains the area.

" _This is Belkan Strategic Air Command Headquarters, Foxhound one, you are to engage incoming Ocean and Mercenary forces that are trying establish air superiority in the region."_ A message could be head over the commlinks as the pilot known as Foxhound readied himself as he boarded a X-02 Wyvern.

"Copy Command, beginning operations in ETA 10 minutes." The pilot, who was only a teenage, stated as he grabbed the helmet and slid it on. He started to flip some switches and press a few buttons as the plane began to come alive. He looked down at the gauges, making sure that all systems were clear. Then he began to taxi the aircraft into the run way.

"Command, this is Foxhound, requesting permission to take off." The teenager requested as he waited for the answer.

" _Copy that Foxhound, you are clear for takeoff."_ The control tower granted his requested as he nodded to himself and started to accelerate the aircraft down the runway and slowly started to pull up and before he knew it, he was up in the air.

"This is Foxhound, heading off to B7R." He stated.

" _Copy, good luck out there."_ Command replied, wishing him luck. The pilot nodded and hit max speed, breaking the sound barrier, and reaching Mach 3 speed. Belka had its own demon.

 **Area B7R:**

The Galm Team is one of the most notorious team in the 6th Air Division. It's a Mercenary unit hired by Ustio as they had lost more than 70% of their air force during the opening days of the Belkan War.

 _"Just look at the world below, not much more difference between those countries."_ Cipher said over the radio as Larry Foulke or more commonly known as Solo Wing listed. Solo Wing was about to response, but his systems started to go haywire.

"We got an incoming." He stated as he pressed a few buttons.

 _"How many?"_ Cipher questioned as Solo Wing checked his radar.

"Just one." He answered as Cipher chuckled.

 _"Belka must be getting desperate, sending one pilot do defend this whole area."_ Cipher stated. Solo Wing almost felt pity for the enemy pilot. Cipher was known as the Demon Lord and had shot down many Belkan aces and now that the war was soon ending, Belka was willing to throw just about anything to stop the allied powers.

"What the?" Solo Wing questioned as the enemy fighter deployed strange unmanned crafts.

 **Foxhound:**

"Dance, my butterflies." The teenager said as ten small drones were deployed from underneath his fighter. They sped off, heading towards their enemy.

 **Solo Wing:**

"Wait, those drones don't seem easy targets." Solo Wing stated and true enough he was right. The drones were fast and agile and worst of all, they shot beams of laser and the pilot itself? He was like none they had ever faces before!

"He's on my tail!" Solo Wing yelled as his warning system went crazy, lighting up his whole cockpit. He dodged by barrel rolling the incoming missiles.

 _"I got him!"_ Cipher said, but just as he was about to fire his missiles, the Belkan pilot deployed his air breaks, causing Cipher to fly past him.

 _"What the?"_ Cipher questioned as it was now him who had to dodge the pilot. Not only that, but they were to engage the Belkan pilot to help allied forces as the drones tore them apart.

"He's good." Solo Wing commented as it was two on one, but this pilot was good.

 _"So, this is the Demon Lord? I don't know why your claimed to be that good, your just an amateur."_ Both Solo Wing and Cipher heard over the radio. Cipher narrowed his eyes.

 _"Really? I can't believe that Belka has an ace up their sleeves."_ Cipher stated as Foxhound smirked.

 _"Tell me Demon Lord, have you ever heard of the Demon of Razgriz?"_ Foxhound questioned as Cipher's eyes slowly widened.

 _"That's impossible! Your supposed to be dead!"_ Cipher questioned.

"Who is he?" Solo Wing questioned his squad mate, who gulped.

 _"He is the Demon of Razgriz and he is one hell of a pilot. Just about two years ago, the continent of Anean suffered from a short war between Fensalir and Emmeria. It's known that Belka had sent volunteer forces to gain some experience, most likely for the Belkan War. One pilot however stood above them all, Foxhound. He alone turned the tide of many battles and as such the was nicknamed the Demon of Razgriz. Careful Solo, this isn't your average run of the mill Belkan ace."_ Cipher warned as he dodged a laser strike. It seems like Foxhound's fighter aircraft was equipped with laser weaponry as well.

"I got him!" Solo yelled as his missile made contact, however, it did no damage to Foxhounds plane.

 _"You'll have to do more than that."_ Foxhound stated as he fired off multiple missiles, with two of them hitting Solo Wing.

"Shit! I've got to eject!" Solo Wing yelled over the radio as he ejected from his aircraft, which was going down in flames.

 _"Looks like it's just you and me. Let's see which demon is better."_ Foxhound stated as he quickly engaged Cipher. The two quickly entered in to an epic dog fight that would be worthy of a song. Speeding past one another, dodging missiles, trails of bullets and so on. What Cipher couldn't understand that no matter how many times he had hit his enemy, the plane wouldn't show any damage! His own plane was damaged and trailing smoke. He gritted his teeth's, then he would just ram this bastard!

 _"You forget that I am the Demon Lord! I am superior to you!"_ The Demon Lord yelled as he pushed the throttle to the max when he came close him.

 _"And I am the Demon of Razgriz, hell, if you're up for it, you can call me the god of death!"_ Foxhound stated. He wouldn't be lying, he had killed so many in his path as a fight pilot. He had bombed towns, cities, military bases, shot down transport planes full of soldiers and so on. If there was someone with the most blood on their hand in this war, it was him.

 _"We are humans, not gods! Our skills and exploits give us only fame and glory that others recall by names!"_ Cipher hissed at him as he drew closer and closer to him, intent on kill the Demon of Razgriz. He heard Foxhound scoff.

 _"There is no god. God is a being that we humans have created to give us a sense of hope, a sense of comfort, and allows us to control others. In the end, we are not men, but monsters"_ Foxhound stated as he jerked his plane to the right as Cipher flew pass him. He quickly got behind on Cipher's tail and readied his laser weapon.

 _"And so, ends the legend of the Demon Lord."_ He whispered as he fired, tearing thought Cipher's aircraft and sending it crashing down into the desert below. He turned his attention to the allied forces, which had been destroyed or retreating. He nodded to himself as he recalled his drones, which quickly flew underneath his aircraft and hooked on to it.

"All Drones secured and counted for. Command, this is Foxhound, mission accomplished, returning to base." He stated, but for some reason all he got was static.

"Command, come in Command." He tried to establish contact, but nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" He wondered, but as he looked out he saw that his plane wasn't even moving, hell, nothing was moving? Then his radio came to life.

 **"So, you don't believe in god?"** The voice questioned as the teenage pilot narrowed his eyes.

"There is no such thing as one. After all, why would god allow any of this? The hundreds of wars, countless lives lost to greed. Hell, his devote believers killed while he stood by and did nothing? All this points to the fact that there is no god." The teenager reasoned.

 **"Managing billions of people is hard work."** The voice stated as the teenager narrowed his eyes.

"God is supposed to be an entity that is present anywhere and everywhere all that once. A being who created the universe, and your telling me that managing billions of people is hard? Please, don't make me laugh." He scoffed.

 **"Your heart lacks faith for a being that oversees everything. I have come across someone like you and have sent him to another world to earn faith and compassion. However, you only lack faith, not compassion."** The voice stated as the clouds grew darker and darker and his plane started to shake.

"What the hell?" Foxhound questioned as everything went dark.

 **"This is your second and only chance, you, who was once supposed to be the child of prophecy."** The voice said mysteriously as his plane came back to life, but it was in a tail spin.

"Dame you!" He yelled as he grabbed the joystick and pulled up and quickly regained control of his fighter. He sighed a breath of relief before he tried to contact command.

"Command, this is Foxhound, come in." Nothing, but radio silence. He growled as he slammed the side of his cockpit in frustration.

"Dammit." He said, but his radio came to life. He at first thought it was command, but it seems like it wasn't. The radio chatter that his fighter was picking up was intercepted, meaning his fighter had picked up a radio frequency being used by two different locations.

"What the hell?" He questioned as he looked down from the side of his cockpit. He sighed as he saw the clouds obscuring his view. Decelerating the speed of his fighter, he quickly dove into the clouds and when he broke through the clouds, he saw the land below and boy had it seen better days. Vast network of trenches occupied both sides of a large river that cut right through the land. He could see artillery pieces firing upon each other, soldiers charging out of the trenches, and so on. The whole battlefield looked like something out of those old war files he had seen during his off time.

"This is…odd." He said as he flew safely over the battlefield, but quickly dodged a green energy like shell thanks to his warning systems. He looked to the sources to find…flying people?

"Ok, just what the hell is going on here?" He questioned as he increased his speed and dived further down, trailing just above the river as the bullets narrowly missed his aircraft. He greeted his teeth's as he increased his speed again, this time breaking the sound barrier. The shockwave temporarily parted the river, destroyed any windows, deafened the soldiers on each side of the river. The unknown enemy was barely able to track him and he was well out of there range. He then pulled up until he was facing the other side of the river.

"Enemy consists of 5 combatants, unknown flight gear, armed with high power rifles. Dance my butterflies." He commanded as the 10 drones detached from his planes belly and flew off at high speeds, keen on wiping out their targets. He didn't even have to do anything as his Drones wiped out the unknown forces. Those fools, trying to target his Drones with rifles, though it seemed like the guns were powered by some strange power.

"Interesting…" He muttered to himself as he observed the battle before him. It wasn't long for his Drones finished off the unknown forces. Then he started to receive radio communication.

 _"This is Imperial Air Command, identify yourself!"_ The voice demanded as the teenager scoffed, but seeing that he had no idea what was going on, he obliged.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki of the Belkan 1st Air Division." He replied as he withheld his rank and squadron number.

 _"Belka? What the hell is Belka?"_ The man on the other side of the radio questioned as Naruto's eyes widened before he sighed.

"Not this shit again…" He muttered. No way in hell that people didn't know what Belka was. They were at war with almost the entire bloody world!

"Look, I just need information." He looked at the fuel tank, which was half way empty. He would need to land eventually.

"And fuel." He added as the radio went silent.

 _"You will be escorted by one of our mages unites."_ The man on the radio responded as Naruto rose his eyebrow.

 **"Careful their brat, it's a different world and it seems like the closest you can get to our original world."** A voice inside of his mind spoke up as Naruto nodded. The voice was a massive nine-tailed Fox and he had found the furry beast when he was six years of age. It was also then that the Fox ranted on about being in a different world, losing most their powers and so on. Naruto at first refused to believe that, but as time went on he started to believe it. He had…unnatural powers. He was stronger than the average human, and he had a unique interest in what the Fox called seals. He was so interested in them, that his fighter jet was covered in seals' top to bottom.

"Relax, nothing can take this baby down." Naruto waved off the Fox.

 _ **"That arrogance will be the death of him, may that 'god' did the right thing sending him to another world."**_ The Fox thought. The boy, while good nature in heart, had little regards to life that wasn't his or his close friends. The boy had ended countless lives on the orders of his superiors, many innocent lives. The boy felt nothing for them, not a single thing. The Fox sighed. The boy's parents would most likely disapprove of his actions.

"So, that's a mage…" Naruto questioned himself as he slowed down his speed to match that of the mages and leading them was a little blond girl, who couldn't be older than 10. Well, not that he cared, he himself had joined the Belkan Air Force when he was 16 and burned through the ranks in just 3 years. However, looking at the blond girl, her fascial expression was that of dead man. It was as if she had seen a ghost!

"Wonder what's her problem." He questioned, but shrugged as he followed them to a landing strip, which was a piss poor excuse of one. It was too short, not even properly paved for aircrafts such as his. Thought he did spot plenty of biplanes. He slowed his aircrafts speed and he had to glide to the runway from afar as it was too short.

"Nailed it…" He stated as the jet made touch down and slowly came to a halt. Then, he looked up, and spotted those mages, who escorted him, pointing their guns at him. He could also see soldiers pour on the runway. He shrugged, not like they could harm him. Quickly grabbing the submachine gun that was stored inside the cockpit, he opened it up and jumped out.

"Well then, time to use that Uzumaki charm of mine and deal with the problem." He said with a smirk as the Fox inside of him rolled his eyes.

 _ **"Right…only he thinks Uzumaki's have charm. If anything, they got the short end of the stick when finding problems."**_ The Fox though, thinking back to the boy's mother. Trouble seems to find Uzumaki's and Kushina was proof of it. If he had to, Naruto could fight his way out of this, but he would rather not fight.

"Hello there! Care to give me some fuel?" Naruto questioned the soldiers, but none of them moved, be it out of fear or orders. He sighed, looks like this was going to take a while. Shrugging his shoulders, he might as well do some check up on his craft. Compared to planes of this age, the modern fighter was quite large, his more so as it had to contain 15 small individual Drones. Thought, it seems like that little blond girl knew what he was doing, hell, she gave off a strange vibe.

 **1 hour late:**

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous, I demand to see the Commanding Officer, now!" Naruto demanded, those bastards had practically made a wall of barricades and guns around him!

"Sorry for the wait…" The soldiers parted as a very talk man walked through. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyances.

"Finally, about time someone came up. Now then, where is my fuel?" He questioned. That was a deal after all.

"That will come later. High Command wishes to meet you." The Officer stated as Naruto rose an eyebrow. He hated stuck up commanders, but he would have to if it meant getting fuel.

"And my aircraft?" Naruto questioned as the Officer looked behind Naruto.

"We will have it shipped to the capital with you, by rail off-course. After that, it's up to High Command to decide what to do with you." The man answered as Naruto's eyebrow twitched, what was he, cattle?!

"Fine, but if I see some much as one scratch on my plane…" He threatened. The plane was more than just a plane, it was valuable piece of engineering that he had worked on for almost 4 years.

"Right…" The Officer stated before he gave out new orders and had Naruto wait for the next train. His aircraft however was a pain in the ass for them. Upon a closer look, the dame thing was massive! It was bigger than any bomber they ever come across! They had to use multiple cars to just pull the dame thing near the flat rail carriage. It was quickly loaded up and secured by multiple wires, before a camouflage net was thrown on to it. With technology like that, they tried hard, they even called in an armored train, which was armed to the teeth with AA and AT weapons.

"Haven't seen something like this in a long time. Belka had a few armored trains with SAM's and other Anti-Air weapon systems, but they were decommissioned, something about being obsolete." Naruto commented to the nearest soldier, which happened to be that blond girl.

"Well, currently, this is the best they had." She replied as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You act like you're not from this time?" He questioned her as she gave him a smirk.

"Neither are you." She commented as Naruto nodded to himself.

"God?" He questioned her.

"God." She answered. Well shit, seems like he wasn't the only one that the high and might had screwed over.

"What are you in for?" He questioned her, as if they were prisoners.

"Being unreasonable and cold, what about you?" She answered and quickly questioned.

"Lacking faith." He answered as she nodded.

"At least you weren't turned into a girl and reborn." She said as Naruto turned to her so fast, that he could have snapped his neck.

"So…your supposed to be a man?" Naruto questioned, for some reason, he was feeling a déjà vu.

"Yh." She answered with a straight face as they both boarded the train and quickly sat down in some nearby seats.

"Oh…my condolence for your family jewels…" Naruto offered with a smirk as the girl grew a tick mark. So, what if she didn't have her man parts? No wait…that sounded wrong…

 **Ok, done, now PM me if you want to take up this challenge! I gave you something to work or and it's up to you weather you want to work off this, or do something else. Your-call. With that, I bid you all farewell, also Expelled Jedi will be updated, soon. So keep an eye out!**


End file.
